Unbelievable
| current = "Unbelievable" | next = "Come To Brazil" }} "Unbelievable" (⁵/₁₂) is the fifth out of the twelve singles released in 2019, recorded by Why Don't We via Atlantic Records. It was produced by Lost Boy who also co-wrote it with EMIR and Pablo Bowman. It was released on May 16, 2019, with its music video being released a week later, premiering on May 25th.@whydontwemusic "#UNBELIEVABLEOUTNOW wdw.lnk.to/UnbelievableTA" (May 15, 2019) — via Twitter.@whydontwemusic "#UNBELIEVABLEMUSICVIDEO tomorrow 8am pst. https://wdw.lnk.to/Watch_Unbelievable" (May 24, 2019) — via Twitter. Background In addition to the music video, a lyric video was released on May 18, 2019 which was announced the day before. Lyrics Music & lyric video The music video was directed by Henry Lipatov and David Loeffler, who also did their "Don't Change" music video. File:Why Don't We - Unbelievable (Official Music Video) File:Why Don't We - Unbelievable (Official Lyric Video) Gallery File:Corbyn Besson - May 15 2019.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 15 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 15 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 15 2019.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 15 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 15 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Jonah Marais - May 15 2019 - 4.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - May 15 2019.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - May 15 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - May 15 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - May 15 2019 - 4.jpeg File:Zach Herron - May 15 2019.jpeg File:Zach Herron - May 15 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Jack Avery - May 15 2019.jpeg File:Jack Avery - May 15 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Jack Avery - May 15 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Why Don't We - May 17 2019.jpeg File:Why Don't We - May 26 2019.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 26 2019.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 26 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 26 2019 - 3.jpeg Trivia * The lyric video was more of a joke, as Daniel Seavey declared that he was going to take off all of his clothes after they were done shooting the music video. Consequently, the crew started filming as they streaked through the desert in the nude.@JonahMarais "it was an ongoing joke through our Unbelievable music video that after the shoot was done we would all streak through the desert... then we all actually for real did it, and the film crew who was still there filmed it ������ actually so much fun, i’d recommend it to anyone!" (May 18, 2019) — via Twitter."Why Don't We on 'What Am I' & Working w/ Ed Sheeran | MTV News". MTV News. September 5, 2019. Retrieved September 14, 2019. * At one of the concerts during the 8 Letters Tour, Zach's mic pack stopped working.@ImZachHerron "so my pack stopped working on unbelievable tonight so i couldn’t hear the music, that was scary". (June 14, 2019) — via Twitter. * Before the music video was about to go up, there was slippage which was why the posting of the lyric video was delayed. References External links * wdw.lnk.to/Unbelievable Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:8 Letters Tour songs